


Fredag 20:49

by Enochianess



Series: Minutt For Minutt [23]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enochianess/pseuds/Enochianess
Summary: Kollektivet are back together again (+Even of course)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to try releasing a series of fics in the same style as skam releases episodes. By this I mean that I will be writing short snippets of fic, along with text conversations, and releasing them throughout the week!
> 
> I want to say a massive thank you to everyone who is following this series and leaving kudos and comments. You're all amazing and I really appreciate it!
> 
> I'm sorry this is late and terrible, but my brain didn't want to help me write today! And I'm also sorry that this is the second time I uploaded this—there was an issue the first time.

Isak is fighting to keep his eyes open. It’s warm in the living room, and dim with only the Christmas lights and television to brighten the room. He’s lying between Even and the back of the couch, his head tucked comfortably beneath Even’s chin, and there’s a fleecy blanket draped over them both. Even’s fingers run up and down his spine, rubbing gently over the vertebrae until Isak feels like he’s melting, and his chest rises and falls soothingly beneath Isak’s cheek. Eskild and Linn are sat on the other couch, snuggled close with mugs of tea in their hands. They’re all engrossed in the film they’re watching and so they all jump when Noora walks into the room, her cheeks flushed from the cold outside and her hair a little wild from the wind. Eskild squeals loudly, fracturing the ambiance, and leaps from the couch to wrap her in his arms, mug still in hand.

“I’m not back from war!” Noora laughs. “It’s only been a few days.”

“I’ve missed you.” Eskild says, rocking her from side to side. “Let me love you.”

Isak rolls his eyes and pushes up onto his elbows so he can peer down at Even. “He loves her more than me.”

“And me.” Linn adds with a nod.

“Oh shush.” Eskild tuts. “I love all my children equally.”

Even grins at Isak and runs his fingers through Isak’s hair, brushing the curls away from his face. “Are you feeling left out?”

“It’s because she smells like lavender.” Linn says. “And Isak smells terrible. And my hair isn't as soft.”

“Hey!” Isak exclaims, pushing himself up with a hand on Even’s chest.

“I think he smells wonderful.” Even interrupts.

“Yeah, well you two are gross.” Linn grumbles, moving over on the couch so Noora and Eskild can sit down.

"What have you been up to today?” Noora asks.

“Just chilling.” Isak says, settling back down onto Even’s chest. He tugs the blanket back over them properly and presses a quick kiss to Even’s neck.

“I slept for a while.” Linn adds.

“Well,” Eskild sighs, sounding very put upon. “I had to make those two clean the kitchen this morning.”

“Isak and Even? Seriously?” Noora laughs.

“We made cupcakes for Kosegruppa and it got a little messy.” Isak explains.

“That I can believe, but cleaning?”

“I stood and watched them to make sure they did it.” Eskild says. “You should have seen how terrible it was. Adrian was horrified.”

“Who’s Adrian?” Linn asks with a frown on her face. “What have I missed?”

“Adrian is Eskild’s new boy toy.” Isak yawns, his eyes falling closed.

“So now I have to listen to you getting it on the regular?” Linn grumbles.

Eskild smirks. “I sure hope so.”

"Is he hot?" Noora asks.

"He's at least an eight." Eskild says proudly.

"Are you going to kiss him tomorrow? Hey, everyone is going to Jonas' tomorrow right?" Noora asks.

"Mhm." Isak murmurs, totally lost in the feeling of Even’s fingers playing with his hair. 

"What time does it start?"

"Nine, I think."

"I still need to find something to wear. I have an idea, but I'm just not sure it's going to have the 'wow' factor. Y'know?" Eskild rambles.

"I'm sure you'll look great." Even encourages.

"It's alright for you! You and Isak are a sure thing, so you can walk around like a hobo all day and it doesn't matter. I've still got to look  _amazing."_  

Isak snorts. "Are you saying Even looks like a hobo?"

"No." Eskild sighs. "I said he  _could_ look like a hobo and it wouldn't matter. You'd sleep with him anyway, because you're easy like that."

Isak lifts a hand from beneath the blanket and gives Eskild the middle finger, not even bothering to open his eyes to see the reaction.

"Well that's just rude, Isak." Eskild tuts.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://enochianess.tumblr.com) and [duolingo](https://www.duolingo.com/enochianess)
> 
> If you liked it, please leave kudos or comments!


End file.
